The One With the T-Rex Mech (MGAoLDSV)
This is how The One With the T-Rex Mech goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. the Watchtower, Gluto contacts Batgirl Gluto: Good luck down there. Batgirl: Copy that. appears wearing a cap The Joker: I'm the co-pilot. gets the cap Batgirl: Give me that back! Now sit there. And don't touch anything. shrugs The Joker: Ooh. What do these do? Batgirl: Don't! Joker ignores her Lantern and Gluto shut their eyes loud noise is heard, startling Ultimate Lantern and Gluto as Winter watches we cut to a ship landing on Earth-3 Frost, and Harumi exit is impressed The Rookie: Welcome to Earth-3. Killer Frost: Our friends are pretty serious, so Harumi, be on your best behavior. Harumi: Yes, ma'am. salutes are suddenly attacked Killer Frost: Whoa! The Rookie: Stand down! We brought an outsider, but... Earth-3 citizens are under mind control Killer Frost: You're all under mind control. The Rookie: Who did this? The Omega: That would be me. evilly Killer Frost: Omega. The Omega: Since we're here, I thought why not recruit a few more of you for my Oni Empire. In fact, I think you'll make a grand addition. Grievous Grievous, bring her to the temple. General Grievous: But, of course. Oni, attack! Oni attack freezes them throws daggers at them Harumi: Sorry, that's as best as my best behavior goes. Killer Frost: I can live with that. The Rookie: We have to stop them. set out to stop them they defeat ten Oni Warriors continue on Harumi: Is this where Rookie was born? Killer Frost: Yes. And he was dating me, which was when we got married, and I loved him. Harumi: When was that? Killer Frost: When we had our son, Lloyd. Harumi: I'm confused. The Rookie: Lloyd, after Lloyd Garmadon, is our son. He was named after the Green Ninja. encounter Omega and Grievous General Grievous: Come to join our little party, have you? You're most welcome. out his Lightsabers The Omega: We do hope you enjoy your stay. In fact, we hope you never leave. The Rookie: This is my original home. If anyone's leaving, it's you. battle Grievous and his droids is defeated The Omega: That's it! You had your fun, but now it is over! Killer Frost: I don't think so, Omega! battle Omega is defeated Earth-3 Leader: My thanks. Omega took us by surprise. Killer Frost: Omega's an agent for a much darker power. The Rookie: She's right. If the Overlord succeeds, the whole universe is in danger. Earth-3 Leader: When we are needed, simply call. Killer Frost: You got a cell number? Earth-3 Leader: Even better. her a horn You will never lose signal. blows her horn appears Earth-3 Leader: Who is this? The Rookie: This is Harumi. Batgirl, Mr. E, and Joker arrive at Ra's' palace hear his voice Ra's al Ghul: I heard you can't be trusted these days. Batgirl: Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke, we need your help to defeat the Overlord. Ra's al Ghul: Help the Terra Venture Guardians? You may be coming to an end, but the League of Shadows has survived many years. Deathstroke: down Let's test your skills. Catch me if you can. disappears The Joker: A chase! I like chases! begin chasing Deathstroke Deathstroke: Like I'd ever join the likes of you! runs away gets an idea Batgirl: If we could get Deathstroke to show him the danger the Overlord poses, he might convince Ra's al Ghul to help us. Mr. E: I don't know, Batgirl. I mean, does someone with the name "Deathstroke" sound like anyone who should listen to reason? Batgirl: We've got to try. continue on find Deathstroke Deathstroke: You're still here? Do you actually enjoy wasting your time? destroys the bridge makes a new bridge go after Deathstroke throws her Batarangs as Deathstroke blocks them with his sword buzzes Deathstroke as he falls down The Joker: Tag! You're it! ninja arrive and unsheathe their swords prepare themselves Mr. E: So many ninjas. ninja stop and step aside as Ra's approaches them Ra's al Ghul: I needed to test your conviction. Many people would've just left. Batgirl: Well I'm not many people. I'm Batgirl. Ra's al Ghul: We are yours. with his ninja The Joker: Now, that's how you make an exit! Mr. E: He does it all the time. It gets tiresome. leave Ra's' palace we cut with Gluto, Ultimate Lantern, and Winter on a jet is worried sees an island land on Dinosaur Island Gluto: Dinosaur Island. Ultimate Lantern: How do you figure that? step on Ultimate Lantern appears on his T-Rex Mech Deviot: I thought you might be here trying to find your "Girl of Steel". I, Deviot, general of the Overlord, have need of her. I will not allow you to pass. Gluto: Allow us? What did you do to Supergirl? steps aside and they see Supergirl's cape Deviot: Prepare to be history! fight Deviot Deviot: Let's see you have what it takes to defeat the mighty Deviot. Lantern throws objects at the T-Rex Mech T-Rex Mech coughs them up Gluto: Ugh, gross! Did he just cough those up?! Ultimate Lantern: He did. Lantern commandeers the T-Rex Mech is enraged gains more power Gluto: Hey, our friend is doing something. Looks like the energy is being drained directly into him. gains and uses the power of telekinesis he throws Deviot to the sky Deviot: faintly see Supergirl Supergirl: Thanks, Gluto, Ultimate Lantern, and... to Winter I don't believe we've met. What's your name, friend? Winter: My name's Winter. Supergirl: Man, the Overlord packs quite a wallop. Just a little longer in the sun, and I'll be back to full strength. Ultimate Lantern: Can't you soak up those rays any faster, Supergirl? We're gonna be needing your powers sooner than we thought. gets a lantern telescope he gives it to Gluto sees something Gluto: What is that? sees the Overlord Supergirl: Overlord. we cut to the Watchtower is exhausted E sees Mac worn out then approaches him Mr. E: Are you okay? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Why? Mr. E: You haven't been the same since you squared off against Omega. Did he do something to you? Mac Grimborn: More like he said something to me. E is confused sighs deeply gets the Sword of Sanctuary enters Batgirl: You might wanna see this. turns on the TV Overlord appears before the citizens of Earth look confused is worried Lois Lane: Jimmy, get as many shots as you can. The Overlord: Citizens of Earth, I am your new master. Your defeat is inevitable. crowd doesn't like him Citizens: Boo! is angered The Overlord: Who here dares resist? he hears Doomsday Doomsday: We do! sees the "Dragon Alliance" he prepares himself The Overlord: I'm going to enjoy this. to "battle" Dragon Alliance "battles" the Overlord "knocks out" Firefly looks worried "attacks" him is concerned Gluto: Hey. Those guys aren't getting knocked off their feet. Overlord throws his punches Ultimate Lantern: Looks like the Overlord's throwing his punches. is confused the Overlord throws down the fight The Overlord: No! Defeated? How can that be? citizens cheer Overlord retreats is concerned E sees the "battle" Mr. E: Did he just throw down the fight? Batgirl: Looks like it. Supergirl: So he's made the Overlord Followers more popular than ever? Lloyd Garmadon: So they can keep searching and we can't warn anyone. Impossible. look confused gets an idea Batgirl: I've got a plan. looks curious, even Mac and Lloyd Lloyd Garmadon: Go on. Batgirl: The world thinks the Overlord Followers are heroes. So, if they wanna be the good guys, I guess we'll just have to be the bad guys. likes the idea the Hall of Doom, Batgirl calls Catwoman Batgirl: We need your help. Catwoman: Got it. she whistles out to her fellow villains Catwoman: We've got work to do. they get back to work Catwoman: I can hardly believe it, but it looks like that the Terra Venture Guardians are waiting for us. Can you go to the Hall of Justice and meet Joker and Harley? Solomon Grundy: Got it. Reverse-Flash: We're on it. they go meet Joker and Harley at the Hall of Justice